Camping Bonds
by Distracting You
Summary: what happens when all the night class boys in Kaname's inner circle and Zero misbehaves? Chairman decides to give them a camping trip they won't soon forget! This is KanamexZero, ShikixIchijou, and KainxAido. M for later chapters
1. Delinquent

**A/N:So this is my first fanfic ever! please don't hate me! i'm not very good at all but i hope you guys enjoy. I did this in less than an hour cause i was bored and i thought hey why not make the night class go camping? Their bond to start something funny!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Vampire Knight and thank Hino Matsuri. Only the weirdness and mistakes are mine!**

* * *

><p>The night class, particularly Kaname and his inner circle, were out in the Cross Academy Greenhouse because Chairman Cross has summoned them for a short meeting. All of them, even Kaname, don't know why they were called out. But Kaname could care less. He was more concerned with the headache that was beginning to erupt due to the bickering of the nobles around him. Shiki and Ichijo seem to be arguing about where manga should be stored and piles of pocky boxes being sprawled all over the floor. Aido and Kain arguing about stupid stuff that seemed to be incoherent to Kaname due to his headache, mostly Aido ranting on. Ruka and Rima were just shaking their heads because of the boys annoying bickering, both just sitting at the farthest tea table from the loud noise. Kaname was going to burst when suddenly silence followed a loud gunshot. Chairman Cross with Yuki and Zero enter the greenhouse full of noisy teenage-like vampires.<p>

"That is enough! Be quiet!" Though it pained Kaien to use that tone towards his beautiful Night class students, he had no choice. They were getting on his nerves and that was something all on its own. Zero was stoic but everyone there could tell that his murderous intent had risen at a dangerous level. He was more annoyed and pissed than he usually was at the night class vampires. Though Kaname was a pureblood, he knew that crossing Kaien had very terrible consequences but he broke the hushed atmosphere to settle the unease.

"Cross-san, may I ask what you have called me and the nobles for?" His calm demeanor cracking out with his voice as he masks his irritation and the massive headache he has now acquired. Yuki was silent and only looked at the tall male vampires and seemed to be surprised at their childish behavior.

"All of you are here due to you bad behavior these past few weeks! Ichijo-san and Shiki-san has been littering the Moon Dorm with empty boxes of pocky and several…obscene reading material (A/N: its takuma's yaoi mangas!)" Shiki and Ichijo look at each other then look away huffing.

"Aido-san and Kain-san's constant bickering and sneaking into the girl's Sun Dorm at night while bickering, waking some students up" Aido blushes but hides it and looks away while Kain remains passive.

"… and last…the latest incident with Zero and Kaname!"

"Hey that wasn't my fault! It's that pureblood prick that started it! It's not my fault I tripped over and sent us falling down the fountain. IT WAS HIS FUCKING FOOT THAT TRIPPED ME!" said Zero glaring at Kaname. Aido started to bicker about Zero's behavior towards towards Kaname and thus started another bickering session. The girls, including Yuki, on the other hand try to escape by asking the chairman if they could leave, he nodded and they left with relief from the bickering. Kaname' headache was increasing and he started to rub his temples and tried to control his temper but he ended up scolding them but no one at the moment cared so they all just continued arguing.

"ENOUGH! All of you are acting like children. Most of you are old enough yet you act like 5-year-old bickering and fighting over little things! Where have I gone wrong with my children…?"

"We're not your children!" deadpanned the crowd of young vampires. Kaien continued feeling a little hurt.

"…That's not the point. I will give all of you punishment. No exception. Kaname-san, I apologize but you and your nobles' recent behavior have been terrible these days so I have no choice! All of you are going on a camping trip! I want you all to treat each other equally. None of you are to serve the other or order the others, including you Kaname-san. I will be sending you to a camp site far away from here where I and Yagari will be counseling and guiding you through the two-week camping. I expect everyone to return to Cross Academy with better attitudes toward each other." With that the vampires were silent. Even Kaname couldn't think of a way to get himself out of this trouble. Zero was the one with the worst reaction. He paled and looked as if he has lost his soul. Kaien sent them off to pack there things and made Zero go to his room in the Sun Dorm to pack.

"Before I forget, anyone who tries to escape will be punished even more! I expect Kaname-san to be a good example and help with keeping everyone at bay with me, Yagari and Zero." His smile was his usual goofy self but his tone sounded threatening.

* * *

><p>3 hour later…<p>

* * *

><p>All the delinquents, currently, were waiting for Kaien and Yagari to pull the bus in front of them to take them to the camp. They were all silent but the tension between each other was making the air thick. They were assured that everything will be alright while they were gone since it was the beginning of their 2 week spring break. They were all sitting away from each other. On the front rows opposite each other on the side seats of the bus were Shiki and Aido, behind them were Kain and Ichijo respectively. At the very back of the 3 row bus was a long back bench, seating Kaname and Zero with the luggage separating them but there murderously dangerous auras were mixing and they both looked really pissed off. Throughout the ride was silent, Kaien tried to make them sing along with camp song but just got 6 glares, two of which being deathlier than the others. They arrive at the campsite and they all started to move out the bus bumping one another discreetly to annoy their current object of annoyance. They lined up under Yagari's order, with a few anti-vampire gun shots buzzing around in the silence of nature.<p>

"Alright, I'll give you your cabin assignments. Hanabusa Aido is with Akatsuki Kain in cabin 3. Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki in cabin 2. Kaname–san will be in cabin 1. While Zero…" Kaien trailed off and was frantically scanning and rechecking the piece of paper with the cabin assignments. His eyes were somewhat horrified and at the same time worried.

"Oi! I'll go ahead to our cabin. Now, none of you little nobles go near the counselor cabin 'cause I'll shoot you! I don't want to be disturbed." Said a seemingly sleep deprived Yagari. He leaves and so does the others leaving Kaien with a waiting Zero and a Kaname who wants to question the ex-hunter.

"Well… what cabin will I be staying at? I want to get unpacked and go to sleep for whatever stupid camp activity you'll force me and those bloodsuckers to do!" Zero was irritated that he was there and he wanted to shoot himself there and now if he wasn't forced to leave Bloody Rose in his room (A/N: Guess who did that!). But he was more pissed he couldn't lock himself up in the hell hole of a cabin he was assigned to.

"It seems I failed to get the correct campsite. Kaname-san will be sharing his cabin with Zero…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!" Zero burst out in disbelief. He could barely stand sharing the same air they breathe; now he has to share his personal space with a vampire and not just a vampire, a freaking pureblood prick. Kaname was also shocked but did not let it show.

"Well, goodbye you two, have fun!" Kaien said running as fast as he could to get away from a fuming Zero. He was about to chase after him and demand he let them stay with him but was stopped by a hand that grabbed him by the shoulder. He looked back to see Kaname, who seemed too tired and pissed to let his new "roommate" make a fuss about the room assignment.

"Kiryuu-kun, let it rest for tomorrow. I don't want to have you cause a racket all night long (A/N: well more like morning long but vampire time and force of habit. Don't judge me!) Let's just go to the cabin and get the night over with. Tomorrow I'll even help you persuade Cross-san in getting us in different cabins but for now let it rest."

"Tch…I don't need your help. But fine." True enough Zero was also tired. He grabbed his luggage and headed to the cabin, Kaname leading them. They arrive in front of the cabin. It was fairly big enough for both of them and it didn't look like it wasn't taken care of. It was painted a brick red color and the roof was decent enough to provide shelter from the rain and harsh sun but it looked a little tattered at the ends. There were a few glass windows but were heavily tinted enough that no one could see the people from the outside and the sun would be blocked in the wee hours of the day. Both entered and started unpacking their bags. The cabin seemed more like an apartment than a camp cabin. There was a bathroom and a bedroom. The closets were outside the bedroom and there was a small table with two chairs and a well set meal for both of them. After unpacking, both sit down at the table opposite each other and started to eat their meal. It was silent and both avoided the other's gaze but when their eyes did meet it was a short while and was more of a glare than a glance. After the meal, both decide to turn in early so they would be up tomorrow to bombard Kaien with questions and demands. Kaname opened the door for Zero in a gentleman manner but Zero shrugs it off. He glanced at Kaname.

"Go first, Kiryuu-kun." said Kaname mockingly. Zero glares at him and goes in but not before "accidentally" bumping Kaname harshly on the shoulder. Zero grinned when he saw Kaname take a step back and Kaname followed him in. Both still not liking the fact they were supposed to stay together for the rest of the night. But what they saw was something they never expected. There was no twin beds or bunk beds, instead it was one large king size bed that seemed to be a couple's bed. Zero's pale skin got paler and his eyes widen at the sight. Kaname though stoic was also shocked but he kept his cool and simply shrugged it off as temporary. He walked past Zero and started to change into the pajamas, which he was holding, in front of Zero. He took off his black button down shirt and revealed his tone body. He had muscled but he was lean and his pale skin, though not as pale as Zero's, shined in the light of the lamp on his side of the bed. Zero could feel his cheeks warming up and was turning different shades of red. Kaname notices the hunter's reaction and smirks. With a playful but seductive tone he taunts Zero.

"Ne, Kiryuu-kun, do you like what you see?" His voice was low and husky. Zero turned redder, if that was possible, and turned his gaze away. Turning around and crossing his arms.

"Shut the fuck up, bloodsucker. I was j-just lost in thoughts! I was looking at you, BASTARD!" Zero was turning back but Kaname could see the blush that reached his neck and up his ears. He couldn't help himself. He wasn't gay or anything but he couldn't deny how beautiful the pureblood was in that state. Zero thought that he looked damn sexy without his shirt and those toned muscles looked so delicious. He scolded himself for even having those thoughts but shrugged it off as the power of a pureblood's deception.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so i get what you're saying. What the heck is up with this story? It's all so OOC but i can't help it! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! i'm only a fan and a very closet fan at that cause my mom doesn't want me to read, watch or even associate anime cause i'm a graduating student and i need to focus but if people like this story i'll update faster and better each time!**


	2. Teasing

Kaname was sensing Zero's sudden embarrassment so he decides to take the taunting to a next level. Since Zero was facing the other way and his thoughts were occupied, he was too distracted to sense the pureblood that was walking towards him. Zero's thoughts were jolted when he felt warm breath snaking around his neck. His blush darkened but as he was about to protest, a low and husky voice interrupted him.

"Then, why are you blushing, Ze-ro-kun?" Kaname put both his hands around Zero's thin shoulders and pull the hunter to his chest then nibbling his ear, eliciting a moan from the silver haired teen.

"St-stop…ahh..nghh…Ku..ran…ahhh" Kaname nibbled lower until he was at a spot on the hunter's neck that was beating with his pulse. He licked and nibbled a little before sucking the spot harshly making Zero gasp loudly and arousing Kaname to a point it was almost painful. Kaname's hands then started to roam the slim but toned body of the ex-human. Reaching the edge of Zero's shirt he slipped his hands in and was tracing the muscles on Zero's lower abdomen. Then going up, both hands finding hardened nipples.

"You keep saying no but your body keeps saying yes, Zero-kun." Though his tone was calm, he was suffering from his erection that was painfully hard. It was pressed against Zero's ass making Kaname even harder. Zero was noticing the hardness pressing against him, he couldn't help but moan.

"K-Kaname… Stop it…" Kaname couldn't help it. Zero's moans made the pureblood's desires spike up. He wasn't on planning to stop, especially with how the hunter was reacting so well with Kaname's touch. One of Kaname's hands started going down to the edge of Zero's pajama and tugging it slowly.

"W-wait…st-top…ahh" Kaname pinched Zero's nipple even harder and pulled down the hunter's pajama to his knees. Zero gasps as his erection was exposed to the cool night air. (A/N: Yeah! He didn't think he would be sharing a bed so he didn't bother wearing any underwear.) Kaname didn't expect the hunter to be bare under the pajamas but was pleased none the less. He grabbed Zero's arousal and started to stroke it slowly, teasing Zero.

"Haah…haah..ngghh..Kana-" Before he could even finish, Kaname quickened his pace and pulled up his other hand from the abused nipple to the hunter's mouth, stroking Zero's bottom lip with two fingers begging for entrance. The hunter was too dazed to think so he opened his mouth and let the fingers in. He sucked them feverishly, eliciting a deep and husky growl from the pureblood.

"That's it Zero…ngghh…your mouth is so hot…" Kaname pulled out his fingers leaving a trail of saliva connecting to Zero's mouth. He pushed Zero forward making the hunter get down to the floor on his hands and knees, not even letting go of Zero's pleasured cock. He inserted a finger in Zero's entrance gently followed by two more.

"Ahhh…What are you doing?" Zero was uncomfortable with something being inserted in him but he was pleasured at the same time. Moaning and groaning at the feeling of Kaname's finger's inside of him.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm having sex with you of…ahh…course…Zero. You're so damn tight!" Zero was still uncomfortable until Kaname brushed against something which sent Zero's thoughts down the drain.

'Fuck him being a pureblood, fuck him being a vampire…fuck him being a guy! I don't care anymore this feel so good.' Zero thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when Kaname kept attacking his prostate with his fingers again and again but very slowly.

"FUCK! Kaname…harder…ahhh…ngg….faster…fuck…do it again" Kaname was amused with the hunter's reaction, instead of following orders, pulled out his fingers making Zero whimper at the loss.

"No…I want…"

"Hmmm…? What do you want, Zero?"

"FUCK! Just get on with it already…."

"Get on with what? I can't do 'it' if I don't know what 'it' is…"

"Shut the fuck up and just fuck me, damn purebl…" Before Zero could finish, Kaname thrusted inside him, burying himself to the hilt in Zero warm tightness.

"Damn, so tight…so hot…you're a fuckin' virgin aren't you?"

"ahh…what the…ngg…do you expect….ahhh…I'm only seventeen and…damn…I'm still dealing with being a level…e…ahhh" Kaname was large. Zero couldn't take it but Kaname wasn't moving, much to the hunter's dismay. But Kaname didn't want to hurt Zero so he waited patiently, which wasn't much, for Zero to tell him to move.

"AHHH…move already you pureblood bastard…" Kaname didn't need to be told twice. He instantly moved in an inhuman pace, hitting Zero's prostate every single time (A/N:wow!kaname is that good!) Soon they both felt their climaxes coming so Kaname started pumping Zero harshly, he didn't want to come before Zero! Zero gasped and came in Kaname's hand, Kaname following after. After their sex high subsided, Kaname collapsed beside Zero after riding out of him. He faced Zero, whose blush by the way never left, and looked deeply into his eyes before holding him tight. Then came the words Zero never thought he'd ever hear coming from the pureblood referring to him.

"Zero…I love you…" Zero was shocked. He thought Kaname hated him and was in love with Yuki. He never knew this could even happen.

"Ok…"

That evening, their camping activities started. Everyone was gathered in a small circle and Zero was looking kind of paler than usual while Kaname had a piss-me-off-and-die aura. His surroundings seemed to be wilting around him. The chairman just shrugged it off as Kaname's hate for being pulled into this mess.

"Okay, everyone. We will have a scavenger hunt. Please pair up with your roommates so we can start. Everyone stood in a line by pair, except for Zero and Kaname. Zero was an obvious one meter apart from the depressed and pissed Kaname. He was slightly fidgeting and avoiding Kaname's gaze. Everyone noticed but decided to leave the grumpy pureblood alone. No one wants to come home with less members of the night class. The scavenger hunt went on for what seemed like an eternity, basically 2 hours but an eternity for bored teens, until finally someone finished the list. It was Shiki and Takuma who won, surprisingly even though everyone was still arguing with their roommates they all managed to get things done though there was an awkward feel in the air. Aido and Kain weren't arguing and were actually very quiet. Takuma and Senri were still arguing but they seem to do it with stare battles. And of course Zero was quiet and not insulting Kaname, who seemed to get pissed by the minute.

"That's it. I'm going back to the cabin. I don't want to be disturbed until lunch. Anyone who goes near me…won't come out alive" He's dark aura rising as he stomped back to his cabin. Everyone kind of knew what they shouldn't be doing at the moment. Chairman sighed and decided to just let the others go loose since Kaname was still pissed and it wouldn't be fun if they did the other activities without Kaname. Zero decided to cool off his mind and think about what happened. He walked to an isolated tree by the lake and rested there. He closed his eyes remembering what happened.

~FLASHBACK~

"Zero…I love you"

"…Ok." Kaname's eyes grew wide as plates. I couldn't help but say that. I've never been faced with this situation before so of course I don't know how to react.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OK? Aren't you supposed to answer me?"

"I did…I said ok…"

"Which means?" He was totally getting pissed. He stopped holding me and I kind of felt lost without his warmth. He stood up and started to the shower. The dark aura was now emanating from him.

~FLASHBACK END~

'I kinda feel bad for him but…what should I have said? I can't say I…I love you to him if I'm not sure. What if it was just a one night thing? Maybe he'll be better when he wakes up later and be all lovey dovey with himself again' thought Zero. The thought about Kaname not being serious about him made him feel a pang of something unknown, something that made his stomach steer and do summersaults. His mind was unfocused and he fell asleep under the tree by the lake.


	3. Dream

**A/N:Uhm..this is the third chapter...i put it up earlier because the next chapter would be delayed.**

thank you for those who reviewed. I love you all!

Disclaimer:i don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

><p>I could see snow falling and there was only a lone figure in the distance. It was a small and frail looking little boy. He was looking up to the cherry blossoms. He was shivering, his pale cheeks were covered in a pink blush and his big lilac eyes were drooping from drowsiness. He did not look away from the cherry blossoms. His breath was ragged and you could see the mist of his breath as he breathed. He was rubbing his shoulders in attempt to keep himself warm. His silver hair shone against the pure white snow. He looked so innocent. I approach the boy slowly to get a better look at him. My steps are nothing but crunching of snow. He notices and looks at me. His lilac eyes, smoldering with innocence, meet my dark crimson eyes. His lips curve into a smile. The cherry blossom petals fall and I can't see him. I try to clear a path for my lone of sight but it was hard. Then they stopped falling. The little boy was gone. But on the ground was an older version of that little boy. He was on the ground, sprawled out with only a thin blanket covering him. His eyes were closed but his lashes suddenly fluttered. His eyes were no longer lilac…but a deep shade of bloodlust red.<p>

'Ka-na-me…don't I look delicious?' then a loud buzz erupted from all around.

* * *

><p>Kaname woke up from his dream with the sound of Zero's alarm clock in their room. He shuts it off and looks at the time. It was 4 in the morning and he wasn't woken up for lunch (AN: er…dinner or whatever you call the meal at 4 in the morning). He looked around but he doesn't see the silver apple of his eye. But he did find something he wasn't expecting. He was hard as a rock after that little dream of his. He decides it isn't worth the effort if the hunter wasn't around so he gets up and runs a cold shower.

'I wonder where Zero is. He hasn't been back since my…act earlier. I hope he doesn't get raped…only I should do that!' thought Kaname as he went in to the shower.

* * *

><p>Zero was still asleep under the tree but woke up with a sneeze and a shudder. He looks around to see where he was but he still had an odd feeling someone was talking using his name and rape in the same time, referring to himself. He stood up and wobbled a bit but kept his balanced. He decided to take a walk because he knew a certain brunette pureblood would be fuming at him once he got in the same room as hi. He walked out the camp grounds and further into the woods to find a peaceful hiding spot to retaliate before returning to his cabin. As he got deeper into the forest he heard voices, familiar voices arguing. He headed to where the voices were, suppressing his presence so whoever was there wouldn't notice him. As he drew closer he recognized the voices and their owners. Aido and Kain were in a small clearing.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Kaname-sama has been fuming way too much, even more than usual. I know he's rooming with Kiryuu but I know Kiryuu isn't that insufferable. Heck I spent one of my breaks with him and Yuuki and he seemed pretty cool with being near Me." whined Aido. Though he was a loyal lap dog to Kaname (AN: no offense but Aido acts like that but I still find him adorable).

"Well, I don't know…it's true you are far more annoying than Kiryuu-san so Kaname-sama should be able to tolerate him…"deadpanned Kain. Then Aido realized what Kain just said. He started to fume at his cousins words.

"What the hell do you mean by that? I'm not annoying! I'm loyal and worrisome for Kaname-sama."

"Sure you are" said Kain with a roll of his eyes. Kain adored his cousin. He absolutely thought Aido was extremely attractive and he would often have naughty thoughts about his cousin but he was way to 'loyal'. He knew he couldn't rival Kaname in Aido's eyes, well as a king anyway but he hopes that Aido could see him the way Kain sees him. Meanwhile Zero was still lurking in the shadows of the trees and watched the pair argue. He didn't have anything better to do so might as well.

"Hanabusa, do you like Kaname-sama?"

"What? Of course I like Kaname-sama! He's a pureblood and a close friend of ours…" Aido was blushing and fuming, which made him look even more adorable than he already was.

"That's not what I meant. Do you like Kaname-sama more than that…?" Kain was already expecting Aido to confess to him that he was in love with Kaname but Aido's answer shocked him.

"Well…there's someone else I like…He's someone I really, really like…but I don't know if he likes me back…" Kain was both happy and disappointed. He was happy that Aido didn't like Kaname but he was disappointed that there was someone else that his icy-eyed cousin liked. He wanted to know who it was and rush to that person so he could tear them apart. He kept cool and asked Aido who it was that he liked. And to add to the already boiling pot of jealousy, it was a guy that Aido liked! Though it gave him a slight chance, he still didn't like the thought of another man putting their hands on his adorable cousin.

"Really…? Who is it? Do I know him?" He was furious but he hid it well with him stoic expression.

"W-well…I guess…you know him…" A blush thundering on Aido's cheeks making him look incredibly delectable in Kain's eyes.

"Tell me who it is! I want to know who it is!" Kain was really trying to keep his voice and reactions calm but he really wanted to rip apart whoever it was Aido liked.

"W-what? W-w-why? I don't have to tell you!" His eyes avoiding Kain's unmerciful glare while his cheeks shading red all over. He wasn't about to confess to his beloved cousin who his crush was, who so conveniently was Kain himself. Kain felt a vein popping in his right temple. He was so pissed that his cousin wouldn't tell him. So he resorted to his last straw.

"Hanabusa, tell me or else…"He suddenly started to stalk up to Aido, who instinctively stepped back until there was no room left. He was backed up against a wall. Kain took the opportunity and pinned him back. He put his knee between Aido's legs and his hands on either side of Aido's head. He moved his face closer to Aido's, his breath tickling softly on the blue-eyed blonde's neck. Closing on Aido's ear he whispers.

"Tell me or else…I'll take you for myself." His voice husky and seductive. He licked at the inner shell of Aido's ear before nibbling it. Poor Aido couldn't do anything but shiver and stifle moans from the pleasure of having his cousin and crush being so near while nibbling at his ear. His blush darkening intensely. He had no strength to keep up his face and try to push Kain off.

"Aka..Akatsuki…" Kain decided that that was a motivation so he moved his lips from Aido's ear to his lips. They kissed passionately. His tongue dancing with Aido's and tasting the sweetness of Aido's moist and warm cavern. They were about to continue when they heard a loud thump from behind the bushes.

"What was that? We should go check it out, Akatsuki…!" Aido was shivering and mostly scared that someone saw them. Kain didn't mind it but seeing as to how bothered Aido was, he agreed.

"It was around hear…look there's something on the ground." Aido said. They walked to it, closer until they recognized the lump. It was Zero. He was knocked out and seemed to be blushing madly. Aido started to blush.

"D-d-do y-you think h-he saw t-that?"

"Perhaps, that's why he fainted. Well, let's continue anyway…"

"No! We should get him back to the chairman so he can get looked at!" Aido was firm but he was very nervous. Kain was becoming aggressive and it was so different from his usual demeanor. Kain had no choice so he agreed and they both carried Zero to the chairman's cabin, but mostly Kain.

* * *

><p>"Wh-where am I?" Zero finally woke up. He opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of Kaname's worried face. The proximity so close that it made Zero's heart beat faster and blush. Trying to think straight, he remembered the scene which caused him to faint.<p>

"ACK! I saw Kain and Aido making out in the forest!" Kaname looked to him then to Aido and Kain who were in the corner of the room. Aido was blushing madly while Kain had a smug look on his face.

"No! That isn't true! I think Kiryuu was having a dream. We saw him passed out by the…by the…lake and decided to bring him here…R-right K-k-kain?" Aido was fidgeting and very nervous. Kain leaned closer to Aido's ear and whispered softly enough that no one other than Aido could hear.

"I'll play along if I get a reward" Aido looked up at him, having no choice, he nodded. Kain smirked and looked to Kaname and Zero.

"Yes, that's right. Kiryuu-kun was passed out when we saw him by the lake. Perhaps it was just a dream."

"No…I could've sworn I saw it with my own two eyes." Chairman Cross walks in and speaks.

"Zero-chan, I think you need to rest more. You must be stressed. Kaname-san, please bring Zero to Your cabin. Aido-san and Kain-san please return to your cabin as well." They nodded and left. Aido and Kain were walking to their cabin, slowly. Aido was stalling so he wouldn't be alone in private with Kain. He couldn't imagine being alone with him right now, even if they were used to it.

"Hanabusa, I want my reward now!"

to be continued...


	4. Do you love me?

Kain had cornered Aido against a tree, expecting to receive his 'reward'. The shorter boy was squirming and trying to get out of his older cousin's hold but to no avail. He felt weak because he knew he didn't want to resist but he was also afraid that Kain didn't think of him the same way. He could feel his blush darken and it only made it worse that Kain was leaning on him.

"Hanabusa, I said I want my reward. Here and now."

"I-I…Not here… somewhere else like…o-our cabin…so n-no one can dis-dis-dis-disturb u-u-u-us…" Kain smirked at Aido's visibly nervous and yet submissive behavior. He leans closer and whispers in Aido's ear, his breath raging against the shaking blonde under him.

"Disturb? What exactly are you thinking of? Is it something like this, Hana-chan?" He said while groping at Aido's ass making him yelp out a breathy moan while Kain was biting harshly on his collarbone, being careful enough not to draw blood. Aido was enjoying this far too much. This was absolutely torture to him but he was enjoying it with all his might.

"Ak-akat-suki…" Aido's moan made Kain smirk. Who knew his arrogant little cousin was this easy to break down?

Zero was still a bit shaky so he was still sitting on the bed trying to calm his nerves while across from him on a chair, a brooding pureblood stares determinedly. Kaname was staring at Zero so intently that he felt the pureblood's stare weighing him down. The silver-haired hunter glared at the pureblood to counter the heavy onslaught of the dark aura emanating from Kaname.

"Zero-rin, are you feeling any better?" When Cross entered the room, neither bothered to look at him because they were too distracted staring at each other, making the ex-hunter sweat drop. To break the ice he clears his throat and speaks.

"Kaname-san, why don't you help Zero to your cabin? Since we no longer have any activities for the rest of the night the two of you can rest."

"Yo, Cross, don't decide that I'm decapitated just because I fainted. I can walk perfectly fi-" As Zero tried to stand his legs wobbled and he nearly fell, if not for the strong arms that caught him. Looking up, he saw Kaname with a very worried expression. He felt heat go up to his face; he knew he was red as a tomato. This made the pureblood smirk.

"I believe I really should help you get to OUR cabin. I don't want you to get strained anymore for tomorrow's activities." Kaname gave out his trademark smile but Zero could hear his voice smirking. What could the pureblood be planning? Surely, he wouldn't try anything…right? Zero was truly scared. He knew that he couldn't win in a struggle with the pureblood, and surely not now that he was still weak.

"Thank you so much, Kaname-kun. Please make sure Zero-rin gets lots of rest. I'll cancel tomorrow's activities too so Zero-rin won't miss out on anything." Cross smiles cheekily and waves Kaname carrying Zero, bridal style, off. Zero couldn't hide how helpless he felt. He was injured and being carried to a cabin where he would be left alone for kami knows how long with the one person he still has a problem with. Kaname was silent and didn't make any attempts at groping Zero for the whole while they were going to the cabin. But he didn't know that that would all change once they enter.

"Kuran, you can put me down now. I can't stand the way you're carrying me." Kaname opens the door and sets Zero down on the bed. He backs away, making Zero think that He was being given his space but he never expected to see Kaname move back, even closer, to him with just his boxers on. Soon he was starting to nip at Zero's ear piercings, eliciting shameful moans from said hunter.

"K-kuran, st-stop it."

"I don't want to. And you don't either." To emphasize his point he started stroking Zero's very hard member through his clothes. Kaname decided to take it a step higher by grabbing Zero's wrists and putting them above his head while his other hand unbuttons and eventually releases Zero's strained cock. He gasps from the cool air that hits his engorged flesh. He was already this hard when Kaname has only started.

"See, your body is so honest… it wants to play with me. Won't you let it have what it wants?" Zero couldn't help it anymore. His body was already entranced by Kaname, all that's left was his mind…

IN ZERO'S MIND…

Vampire Zero: just let your feelings judge what you need to do. Give is to the pureblood.

Hunter Zero: NOOO! He's a pureblood remember what happened to you four years ago…their kind destroyed your life.

Vampire Zero: Yeah…so what? Kaname is so freaking hot!

Hunter Zero:*blushes and averts gaze* still it doesn't feel right. I mean…

Horny Zero: will the two of you just freaking shut up? All of us agree Kaname is hot and it's not like it's the first time. Just enjoy it while you can.

Back in reality…

As the three Zeros in his head agreed on letting himself enjoy, he lets out a loud moan, encouraging Kaname to go on.

"K-Kaname, m-more…I want m-more." Kaname though shocked at first smiled and deep throats Zero's hard member. Zero was a mass of moans. He was entirely in bliss. Kaname's hot mouth on his cock was like heaven to him. Kaname on the other hand was nearing ecstatic, but no drugs could compare to the high that Zero could give him. To Kaname, Zero was like a combination of all the sinful pleasures of the world put into one gorgeous body. Lucky for him, Zero was finally letting go and enjoying what he was doing. Though he was still upset for Zero not answering him, he couldn't stay mad at the silver haired angel in front of him. This delicately beautiful creature was too much for him and there was no way he could resist.

"Zero, say my name again."

"K-KANAME!" With that, Zero cam in his mouth hard. His body was exhausted but Kaname was still sucking on Zero, giving his member another boost to harden. He was hard again and he couldn't believe how easy it was for Kaname to arouse him. Kaname hums, sending exquisite please all over Zero's body. He tangles his finger to chocolate locks tugging at them gently, silently encouraging Kaname to go on. But then all of it stopped. Zero opens his eyes, which he didn't know were closed, and looks down to Kaname. His fingers still in his hair, Kaname was just there, breathing lightly on his very hard member.

"K-Kaname, w-why did you stop? I w-want more…"

"I won't do anymore until you answer me. I love you…Do you love me?"


	5. Response

This will proabably suck and you'll hate the ending. Don't worry there's an omake next

Disclaimer:Vampire Knight isn't mine

* * *

><p>"I won't do anymore until you answer me. I love you…Do you love me?" Zero was silent. He looked like he was thinking hard, his blush never leaving. Then his eyes widen and his blush went impossibly darker. Averting his eyes, he spoke.<p>

"Yes…"

"What?"

"Y-yes…"

"What was that? I can't hear you." Though this was a lie, Kaname wanted him to say it fully and he got what he wanted.

"You're such a freaking prick! I said YES. I FUCKING LOVE YOU, KA-NA-ME." Saying out every syllable with embarrassment. Kaname couldn't help it. Zero had finally said the words he had longed to hear for so long. He takes hold of Zero's chin and makes him face him. He crushes their lips together into a deep and passionate kiss. Parting for air, Kaname continued his previous ministrations. He grabbed Zero's erection and started to pump at an even pace. His mouth busied itself with nipping, sucking, licking and kissing Zero's skin, eliciting a moan each time.

"You taste so good, Zero…" Hearing Kaname say his name made Zero blush even darker. Hearing it in that silky voice he has come to love made him even more flustered.

* * *

><p>After the whole camping thing…<p>

* * *

><p>Class Changeover…<p>

* * *

><p>The gates for the Night class open and the girls' squeals were louder than ever. Zero Kiryuu stood in the middle and was having a pounding headache.<p>

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP! YOU SEE THOSE NIGHT CLASS EVERYDAY! SO FREAKIN' SHUT UP." Everyone became silent. They were all so shocked. Zero has never said this kind of thing before and it was the weirdest thing to hear. Just as everyone was silent, the Night Class was fortunate enough to hear this statement and a certain pureblood couldn't help but smirk.

"Alright everyone. Please all Day Class students leave for their dorms and all Night Class students proceed to class. We wouldn't want Zero-anata to get angry now."

"EHH!" All the students present couldn't help but react this way. Even the Night Class was mildly surprised of their leader's words. But everyone never expected the two things that happened to happen…

1 Yuuki had a heart attack and eventually died because of shock

2 Zero blushed heavily then had a nosebleed (bad Zero! No thinking dirty things!) and faints in a pool of his own blood.


	6. Omake

OMAKE 1 (Zero's thought's before finding Aido and his little spat with Akatsuki.)

What do I really think about K-Kaname? He said he loves me? Do I love him? I can feel myself blushing like mad again. I feel like a virgin bride in my wedding night…then again Kaname has already taken that away from me. But I can't help but feel sorry for what I did to him. He said I love you and I just said ok. That's it next time I'll tell him my answer.

OMAKE 2 (With Kaname…)

"Ahh…Zero…Ahh" moans from the cabin. Upon closer inspection it is actually a horny pureblood who's masturbating to Zero's favorite black and silver heart polka dotted boxers.

OMAKE 3

"Akatsuki…more…ahh…" moaned Aido as Kain thrust in and out of his younger cousin, hitting his prostate everytime.

"Kami! Aido…you're so tight."

"Aka…ahhh…so good."

OMAKE 4(with Shiki and Ichijou)

"Why didn't we make an appearance?" said Ichijou

"Who cares? At least they gave us some screen time." drawls Shiki in a bored tone.

"Still. I wanted to get to do more things. It's not fair!"

"It's alright. At least everyone was so focused on them that we got to do" Shiki kisses Takuma in the lips then continues to his neck. "Everything we wanted."

**SUPERLY THE END!**


End file.
